The leech and the lady of the lake
by FablePsycho
Summary: It was another sleepless night for the lady of the lake...then a leech swam cross her path, and an unlikely bond was forged. Follow these two on their misadventures, as they embark on a quest to end some of the greatest threats that has ever plagued Albion. The shadows of Albion are growing, and strange winds are blowing. Can these heroes pull together? A Fable Legends Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Nightly debaucheries

Hello, this is a fanfiction I'm making for my favorite fan pairing LeEvienne. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Click a fave if you liked it, and if you didn't, sorry to waste your time. Oh and if you guys see funny words, well that's my attempt at Evienne's scouse accent. Now without further ado, let the story begin. If you all really love this, and want a continuation, I'd be more then happy to do so.

The leech and the lady of the lake

Evienne found herself in a dark forest, without any memory or recollection of journeying outside of Brightlodge. This was bad, for the land of Albion was a different place at night, especially in the forest regions. Unknown predators always stalked prey when the light no longer showed itself in these forests, which gave Evienne an undeniable feeling of dread and fear. To make things worse, her sword Brobdingnagian was nowhere on her person, and nowhere in sight. As fear and helplessness began to consume Evienne, something scurried across her view. She couldn't make it out, it had been too dark to see what it was, and she couldn't ponder on what it had been. Other figures had begun to move around her, as if the very forest itself was closing in on her. "This is it." she thought as despair began to overtake her. She was going to die out there, and no one was going to find her. The men who had shunned her for taking the sword were right, she had been foolish to leave Muddypuddle. She was regretting ever becoming a hero, something she thought she'd never do. She had been told stories, and even had dreams of becoming one, she had always thought them untouchable and victorious in all endeavors. Yet without her weapon, she was just a girl, she wasn't strong like Inga, or as gifted in magic like Winter. No...she was just able to wield brob...she wasn't anything special compared to the others. Evienne felt like crying, but she wouldn't let her last moments end with a display of weakness. No, if she was going down, she would so defiantly, and without a trace of fear that would give her murderer the satisfaction. She stood tall, and readied herself for her fate. The noise only grew louder, as to try and intimidate her again, but she wouldn't have it. Finally, one of the creatures grew bored with playing on Evienne's fear, and had decided to make a frontal charge towards her. At first, Evienne couldn't make out what it had been, but as the creature got closer, Evienne soon again felt as if she was going to cry. The creature that had been stalking her had been a child, and it rushed at her with the intent to end her life. As soon as it was close enough, the child lunged at Evienne, and as it leaped it turned into a hobbe.

In the waking world

Evienne woke with a start, breathing hard and trying to rub the sweat off her face. When she noticed her surroundings, she realized she had been in her temporary home in Wendell glass hall. She then sighed in frustration as she sat herself up. It had happened again, she had another nightmare, the same one that had been plaguing her for five days now. The nightmares had started after she and her teammates had completed a quest for a village. This village had a hobbe infestation, and the little buggers were swarming the place, burning down houses, killing innocent men and women, taking...taking the children. Evienne scowled at the memory of what those hobbes had done to the children. If she and the others were only quick enough, then...those children...they'd be safely back in the loving arms of their families. After their failure, they had to tell the parents...what had to be done. Some of them broke down and started crying, others looked at the heroes with contempt, and some even outright cursed their names. There were only a few who were thankful, but the majority of the village hated their guts.

After that, Flash and Inga weren't the same. Inga had become colder, and even more efficient, so much so that she even scared the others sometimes. Flash...he didn't want to be a hero anymore. He just wanted to pack up, and head back to the circus. He would have to, if Flair hadn't spoken to him. The woman always had a way with words with him, in fact if not for her, Flash wouldn't be here to begin with. The two were coping, Inga did so by trying to be a better hero, and Flash had Flair to ease the troubles he felt. Meanwhile Leech, the fourth member of their group had absolutely no signs of guilt, regret, or even rage...jammy bastard. In fact, it was he who told the families of what had happened to their children. No one else had the heart or the stomach to say anything. Leech could...and had done so sincerely and apologetically, even when the villagers spat in his face.

Evienne couldn't believe she had even been against taking Leech with them. She had thought the man some kind of nutter, or some sneaky, conniving, backstabbing, little coward. "I had good reasons to think that." she tried to reassure herself. Leech...wasn't really a giddy socialite, he was to say a strange man, with some strange obsessions. She had heard from some villagers that he would take the bodies of those he killed on quests, and bring them back here to dissect them for his own sick pleasure. That couldn't be true though...could it? No, the man was far too squeamish and soft to do such a thing. Evienne had seen the way he handled himself in dangerous situations. He'd throw one of his poisonous jar viles, use that strange magic to his to hurt foes, heal teammates when he's got enough "Mana" he calls it, and warps his very flesh through foes to evade them. This is how it would be, the guy was simply not a hardened warrior like the others were. If it weren't for those powers of his, she doubted he would even heed the call for heroes. Yet the man was stronger then her somehow. He wasn't phased by bloodshed like she was, much to her surprise and envy. She'd give anything to know how it was he could handle the danger, despite some of his inabilities in combat. That way, she wouldn't have to feel like this, heroes were supposed to be hard people. She wouldn't make herself a proper legend if she couldn't handle the stresses of being in one.

With all this in mind, Evienne laid herself back down, and tried to go back to sleep. She spent what felt like an eternity rolling around on the bed, trying to get some sleep, but to no avail. "Oh bugger all." Evienne said, finally getting out of bed. It was clear she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so she might as well get up and do something to remedy that. Maybe she could drink herself drunk like Tipple at the bar, or join Rook in a stakeout. No matter what time it was around here, there'd always be a few heroes running about the city. Evienne never got that, it was as if these people ran on magic, or were avatars controlled by some kind of divine powers no one knew about. Either way, it didn't really concern Evienne at the moment. As soon as she dressed herself, she made her way out of her room, and into the hallways of Wendell Glass.

As Evienne neared the exit of the castle, she saw something make it's way to the castles crypt. Getting a closer look, she realized it had been Leech. No one else wore a ridiculous mask like the one he did. She wondered if he ever took it off. "What's he doing up so late?" she thought to herself. Usually Leech kept to himself, and chose to stay out of sight. When he would show himself, he would either be reading some big book or chasing chickens for fun. She would know, when it came to heroes, rumors around Brightlodge would spread like wild fire. Some people even stalked their favorite heroes, and though Leech didn't have a huge fan base, he was still a hero, so of course people would keep tabs on him too. Still, no one had said he'd ever go into the castles dungeons. "What could be so important that he'd go into some creepy old rotting rooms?" Evienne wondered to herself. Well, she wanted to know, and she had nothing better to do, so she followed him. She thought of bringing Brob with her, but decided against it. Leech was an oddball, but he didn't come across to her as a guy who'd hurt his friends...if he considered her a friend. Evienne wasn't exactly polite after introductions with the guy. At the time she thought he was some kind nutter, and made this known to the others. Evienne took another moment to consider bringing Brob, and then told herself, "Oh wha' am I worried about? It's noh' like 'e could do any real 'arm." Besides, she didn't have much choice. If she went back to get Brob now, she would lose track of him. Evienne had been down there once with Sterling, Flair, and Glory. It was to kill a few redcaps who thought they were being clever, digging their way into the castle. It was easy to get lost down there, which was what made the quest of clearing them all out so difficult. So without further delay, Evienne rushed after Leech, who had made it half way down the spiral stairs.

In Wendell Glass dungeons

She then followed him through corridor after corridor, making sure to keep him in sight, but also being sure to stay out of his. She was certain Leech would turn back if he knew someone was following him, and then she'd never find out what he was up to. It was best to lay low before revealing herself, or else she'd never catch him in the act. "Wha's so important ya 'ave ta hide it?" she asked herself. She just hoped she wouldn't regret the answer.

Finally Leech came to a stop at two double doors, and pulled keys from his pocket. This was it, this was her chance. She quickly dashed for her next cover, but the slapping of her bare feet was enough to stop Leech before he could turn the key completely. He froze there, motionless for a whole moment, until he finally turned, and asked, "I know you're there. No need to be afraid, I won't bite, so just come out." Evienne didn't budge, she figured he'd just dismiss her as nothing, yet he wasn't turning back to the door. "Look, I'm not opening this door. You may as well show 'yerself. If you don't show yourself, I'll just make my way to your hiding spot." Evienne just cursed under her breath, and pulled out a smile as she awkwardly waved to Leech."

"Oi Leech." she said defeated. Leech smiled beneath his mask, and waved back saying, "Evienne, nice to see you this fine night. What are you doin' up so late?" Evienne just cocked an eye brow at him. How could he say "this fine night" when they're in one of the lowest levels of the castle. From the amount of time Evienne had been following him, she wouldn't be surprised if it was already six o clock in the morning. Not only that, but what was HE doing up so late? This settled it, the guy was definitely trying to hide something under that cheery demeanor...that or he was just that awkward.

Evienne thought about what she could say, but decided just to play along with him. She answered, "I couldn' sleep, and 'ad nothin bettah' ta' do. I wanted ta' know wha' you were up ta'." "Oh...is that tal'?" Leech asked, as if he had heard the funniest thing in the world. Evienne didn't see how any of this was funny, but she decided to chuckle along with him, so he wouldn't get suspicious. Evienne then asked, "Soooooo...wha' are yew' doin'? I mean yew' woke up at almost the same time I 'ad. Any reason for tha'?" Leech nodded, and said, "I work at these times. I only give myself a few hours of sleep until I return ta' my studies." "Well...wha' are ya' studyin' so late at night? Is it tha' important?" Leech nodded, and answered, "Yes, very important, which is why I need full concentration. So if I've answered all your questions, I'd like to work in peace. If you want, I could guide you out of here. Wha' do ya' say?" Evienne wouldn't be easily deterred, and told Leech, "Yew' still haven' told me wha' yew're' studyin'."

Leech's eyes just widened, as he said, "Oh right, um..." Evienne waited for his reply, he was definitely hiding something. He couldn't deny it, but what could it have been to make him so nervous? When Leech finally answered, he asked, "Do you remember that quest we took five days ago?" This time Evienne's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. "So he has been thinkin abou' tha' quest." She then gave her full attention as Leech explained himself. "Ya' see," Leech began, "I've been trying to find a way to undo the corruption the hobbes had done to those poor children. I want to see if I can find a cure, and behind these doors are the things I use to study the effects the hobbes had on those children."

Evienne didn't know what to say, she had thought he was immune to the heartache that quest gave her and the others. Turns out he's been looking for a way to undo the damage those hobbes had done to the children. That way, no other families would know that kind of suffering. Still, he could have said something, didn't he know he wasn't the only one stuck on that quest? Evienne decided to ask him exactly that. She said, "Ya know...yew aren't the only one who hasn' got any sleep cause of tha' quest." Leech just looked at her sympathetically. "I haven' gotten over any of it. Wha' those damned hobbes did ta' those poor...wha' we all 'ad ta' do, it wasn' right."

"I know," he told her, "I know...have I answered all your questions? Or do you have more?" Evienne just shook her head, she didn't have any more questions on the matter...except one. She then looked up, and asked, "Wait...do ya' need any help with yew're work?" Leech just chuckled, and said, "Oh no, this is not something someone like you could help me with. Just leave it to me." Evienne looks at him offended, and tells him, "Noh' somethin' I could help wit'? I offer ya' help, and yew' turn me down." Leech doesn't respond, he hadn't thought she would take offense to this simple fact. "Yew're readin a few books, and playin wit' some potions, anybody can do tha'." "Actually, no-" "I don' even need to do any of tha'. I could even jus' get yew some potions." Evienne wouldn't let Leech explain himself, she couldn't believe he had thought she was incompetent. "Someone like you." he says, what did he think she was, some dumb bimbo that swings a giant sword like some brute. Leech just put his hands up in defense, and said, "Look I don't mean to say you're dumb in any way. I'm just saying this is something you wouldn't like or be interested in. You're just not the type of person to do what I do." "How would yew know?" Evienne questioned, not taking any of Leech's excuses. "Believe me, you wouldn't." Leech tried to calm her. Evienne didn't like being told that she wasn't capable of doing anything else. Right now, Leech sounded like the men who told her that she wasn't capable of being a hero. She could help him, right the wrongs that happened at that village, and he turns around and says she's not capable of helping him.

Evienne wouldn't have it, she wouldn't take that from a guy that couldn't even hold it on his own in a fight. She glared at him, and said, "Wha' yew do isn' tha' complicated. Open the door, and I'll show yew." Evienne may not have been the woman her mother wanted, but she still kept the lessons she had taught her. She knows how to cook for herself, she knows how to make medicine. She and her mother did this for the warriors who came to claim Brob. She may not have been educated to be a doctor, but she certainly knew how to make a potion. Though it had been for other purposes, she's glad her mother taught her everything she knew. It certainly helped in her life as a hero to know all that she knew.

Evienne pushed her way past Leech, unlocked the double doors, and barged her way in. Wasn't for someone like her, as if she hadn't known how...Evienne stood where she stood, wide eyed and filled with terrible dread. She saw many different creatures, and among them were hobbes. Not just any hobbes, but the same hobbes from the village, the same ones she and the others put down. Some of these hobbes were the very children they were sent to save. There they all were, cut up, ripped apart, butchered, so much red. "I told you this isn't for you. This isn't for a lot of people actually. Now you see why." Evienne just looked at Leech with disgust...the rumors...they were right.

"Do the others know?" Evienne asked shakily. Leech answered, "No, not everyone knows about what I do down here. Shroud knows, but that's only when I need someone to thoroughly examine the blood splatter. The man is an absolute genius when it comes to telling how it is creatures and people met their ends. I tell you, it's bloody hard to learn what kills a person when they're not done in from age, disease, or poisons. Those are my areas of expertise after all. I bring him down here so he can tell me whether someone was murdered or not."

Evienne hadn't listened to anything Leech just said. She was disturbed of the fact, that the man was nonchalant about all this. Leech noticed this in her face, she wasn't even listening anymore. "Listen," he tried to get her attention, "I would rather you not tell Inga or Flash about any of this. If you did, they'd be as upset as you are right now." Leech waited a moment, still no response from the poor girl. He then thought that he should shake her out of her shock, but wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Seeing no other option, he had done so anyway, and the result was just as bad as he imagined.

Evienne shrieked at the top of her lungs, she was lost in that moment. All she could think was that Leech was a sick sadistic monster, who'd probably cut her open to, if she were unfortunate enough to die in his presence. In fact, what was to keep him from cutting her open right now. She panicked, and tried to run out of the room. In an attempt to try and calm her, Leech caught her before she could run out of the room, and the two were caught in a struggle. Leech was trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. She tried punching him, and it worked for a moment, but he just recovered and wrapped himself around her even tighter. She tried kicking him in his "prized jewels", but didn't have enough space to hit where she wanted. Eventually the two started thrashing around the room, causing dead parts to fall on the floor, as well as buckets of blood. Evienne could feel it all, and terrified her to no end. With one final push, Evienne swung Leech around, causing Leech to skid across the blood soaked floor, and into a wall. Evienne then tried to make her escape, only to slip on the blood, and fall back on her head.

When Evienne awoke from her knock to the head, something felt off. As soon as she opened her eyes, she was met with blurry vision. Not only that, but her ears were ringing, the only sensation she could feel at the moment was someone touching her face. Frightened, she tried to focus on who it had been, and came face to face with Leech...or his mask. "Hello, can you hear me?" he asked trying to get her attention, "How many fingers am I holding up?" Leech put up three fingers, while Evienne recovered enough from her daze to remember that she was trying to get away from him. She tried to move, only to realize that she and her body felt limp.

"Evienne," Leech said bringing her attention back to him, "I've healed up that nasty blow to the head, and now I'm going to finish the job. As soon as I do, I need you to hear me out. Is that okay?" Evienne hesitated for a moment, but thought better of it. If Leech was going to do anything to her, he would have just done it when she wasn't conscience. She nodded, and Leech put his powers to work. He moved his hands to the back of her head, and worked his way to her frontal lobe. Then what ever troubled thoughts that were in Evienne's head at the moment, suddenly disappeared as a new sensation filled her being. Leech's healing touch felt amazingly good, so much so that she was sure she'd lean into him if she wasn't conscience.

Once he was done, Evienne could see clearly again, and immediately regretted it. Leech seeing disgust immediately take form on her face, quickly blocked her view, and said, "Please let me explain." Evienne stared at him, and covered herself...with his cape. She then realized she was no longer in her own clothes, and that she was now naked. Before she reacted, Leech quickly replied, "Your clothes were soaked in blood, I didn't want you to wake up covered in it." Evienne just wanted to disappear in that moment. Not only was she embarrassed to be naked, but now she also felt vulnerable. He could have done a number of things to her while she slept, and it scared her to think he could take her right now. She was now regretting every second of this. For letting her curiosity get the better of her, for not bringing Brob with her, and for being completely at Leech's mercy.

As Leech looked down at Evienne, he couldn't help but feel terrible. The girl must be horrified, not just of him, but of what the situation seemed like. To reassure her, Leech kneeled down to her level, and said, "I promise you, nothing happened. I did not touch you in any way that may cause you alarm. I simply had your dress removed so I could wash it. See, it's even there in that wash bucket." Leech pointed to the bucket, which waters were colored crimson. "After I removed your dress, I immediately covered you in my cloak. I swear." Leech finished, putting his hand up for emphasis.

A moment of silence passed between the two after that. Neither said anything, and neither did anything. Eventually, Leech got tired of kneeling, and decided to stand up. As soon as he was up, Evienne finally asked, "Wha are yew' doin with all those bodies?" Leech looked back at the young woman with amazement. A moment ago, it looked as if she was going to cry. Now she's gone back to her old self, as if nothing had happened. Leech then shook off the surprise, and answered, "I'm doing as I said I am. I'm looking to see if there's indeed a way to reverse what had happened to the children." "It looks ta' me like ya' just doin wha' yew want with'em." Evienne said, sounding unconvinced. "Believe me, I'm really doing this for the greater good."

"By butcherin the bodies of these poor children? Don' ya' think they've suffered enough indignity?" Evienne thought the worst had been done to these unfortunate souls, but Leech had proven her wrong. Not only did they fail to save them, but now their bodies were being mutilated. Leech countered saying, "These aren't children Evienne...not anymore. Their innocence was twisted by dark magic, who they once were, is no longer present in what they've become." "So tha' makes it right?" Leech just shook his head. "You don't understand. What happens to our bodies once we're gone doesn't matter. This applies especially to those who have lost who they had once been, before dark magic twisted their very beings. From them, we can learn how to prevent such tragedies. This way, people will no longer fear losing themselves, and the people they love."

"This still isn't right." Evienne persisted. Leech was silent for a moment, and then kneeled back down to her level to look her in the eyes. As he stared into them, they stared back defiant, unwilling to accept what it was he was trying to do. She was just like everyone else back at Whitehollow. Everything about his work, everything he did was wrong and immoral, but the moment someone needs his help, it's fine.

Leech then asked Evienne a question he knew would prove his point. He asked, "Evienne, is living the life of a hero what you thought it'd be?" Evienne's stare faltered as she thought of the answer to that question. When she had first started, it had been so easy. Seven months ago, all she and the others had to worry about were red caps, pucks, and ogres. Then over time...it seemed the world kept getting darker and darker. Beasts more twisted then any they'd face started to emerge, and it seemed as if the villains were becoming more bold and precise with each battle. No, this was not at all the life she had imagined for herself when she left her village to become a hero. When she started, all she cared about was her own legacy, to show those who doubted her in Muddypuddle that she was worthy of wielding the Brobdingnagian. She still cares about becoming a legend and proving everyone wrong, but...it just didn't seem as important as it used to.

Evienne looked at Leech, and answered, "No...it's not. When I left ta' become a 'ero, I dreamed of always winnin battles, of people respectin' me and kneelin' at ma' feet, and have them all realize they'd been wrong ta' doubt me...but..." "The true weight of being a hero caught up with ya. Did it not?" Leech finished for her. Evienne could only nod, what Leech had said was true.

"I wanted the same thing." Leech admitted, making Evienne cock an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry, bu' were yew trained, and expected to watch over a sword in a freezing lake until some twat, who really took his damn time, finally came an claimed a sword yew could wield jus' as easily, and then get shunned by a bunch of old men, who say, "You are not worthy of wieldin' the sword?" Evienne asked, trying to prove she had it harder, and that they were nothing alike. "No." Leech answered, "But I was shunned by the people of my village, and just because I conducted experiments like the ones you see now."

Evienne just shook her head, and said, "Well...I think they 'ad a point. No one does wha' yew do...naw' a sane person. " This time, Leech glared back at her. He then said, "Well isn't it wrong to cut people up with a very big sword? Isn't it wrong to tell a person how to live their life? Isn't it wrong to expect them to be something they don't want to be? Wouldn't someone like you understand this sort of thing?" Evienne didn't answer the rhetorical questions, she knew the point he was getting at, and casted a downward look. Leech then continued on, and said, "I knew what I wanted to be when I was just a boy. I knew I had a love for the natural world, and I knew I wanted to explore it all in detail. Excuse me if I try something new and scary to others, who wouldn't understand, but there are some things you can't learn from just reading a book, or listening to some wise old man."

Evienne nodded in understanding to all those statements. It seemed that they could actually agree on quite a few things now. "They respect you now, don't they?" Leech asked, furthering his point. Evienne nodded, and said, "They won' admit it, bu' they're amazed at how powerful I've become. Everyone else is all the same. The same happened ta' yew, did it not?" "No, it didn't." Leech stated, making Evienne look at him in disbelief.

"Wha', why not?" She asked, sitting up from her spot. "Because they don't know I'm Leech." he answered. That answer just confused her. How do they not know who this man is? Someone who wears the kind of mask Leech does, is usually pretty memorable. "Before you ask," Leech said getting back her attention, "It's because I'm not in my Leech costume. I haven't told anyone in Whitehollow that I'm a hero."

"Well why haven' ya' done tha'?" Evienne asked, trying not to sound too dumbfounded. Leech answered, "Because I want them all to respect me for who I am, not because I BECAME a hero." Well wha's wrong with that? Ashamed of your own heritage? Come from a long line of villains that could use the power you 'ave?" Evienne asked, trying to understand why it was he didn't want others to know who he really was.

"It's done, you can leave now." Leech told her. Evienne cocked her head to the side in disbelief, he was trying to avoid the question. "Oh no," she told him, "Yew can' jus' leave me 'angin like tha'. Yew were the one sayin' you wanted others ta' respect and appreciate ya. Yew can' just end the conversation here." Leech looked at her funny, and pointed toward the wash bucket. He then went to the bucket, and pulled her dress from the water. The dress was soaked, but it was also spotless, not a drop of blood on it.

Leech handed Evienne her dress, and said, "I'm not refusing to answer you, I'm just saying you can leave now if you want. I only ask, that you not tell the others what it is I do down here." Evienne takes her dress, and put's it on, while Leech turns to give her privacy. Evienne just chuckles at him, and says, "Oh don' worry, it's not like it's the first time ya'd see me naked." "I didn't." Leech quickly replied. This just made Evienne laugh, as she said, "Oh wha', yew waitin for that special someone? Don' want ta' spoil ya' virgin eyes? Wha' 'appened, yew didn' mind a moment ago?" "You can leave now." Leech said trying to hide his eyes. Oh no, she wasn't leaving now, not when she had her chance to get back at him.

Evienne wrapped her arms around Leech, causing him to twitch. Leech wasn't used to being touched, so the new contact he was feeling racked his brain with new terrifying emotions. One of which caused a tent to grow around his pants. "Uuuuuuuuummmm, you do know we're still in my lab right?" "Mmmmhmmm" she joked. Evienne couldn't believe how quick she was undoing Leech's tough act. It was actually...cute.

Another moment of discomfort passed, until Leech spouted, "ALLLLLLLRIGHT, let's head up stairs shall we." Evienne just giggled, but then remembered her questions. "Wait, you didn' answer my last question." she told him as she pouted her bottom lip. Leech knew better, he wouldn't be played with like this, whether Evienne was still his friend or not. He just turned from her, waited outside for her to fully dress herself, and guided her out of the crypt.

On the surface of Brightlodge

When they reached the outside of Wendell Glass hall, Evienne felt...unbelievably good about something. It felt as if all the troubles of the world didn't feel as heavy as they used to. It was as if Leech had taken away some of the anxiety and fear she felt when waking up the next day to take a quest. She looked to Brightlodge, and then back to Leech with a new confidence filling her very being. "Maybe I could use this?" she thought, but then remembered that she still wanted answers from the last question she asked. "Oi Leech." she said, grabbing his attention. "I'm still waitin' for ya' to finish wha' yew were saying earlier." Leech yawned, he wasn't usually this tired, a few hours was usually enough for him. It must have been Evienne, the woman had emotionally drained him...which is quite ironic, considering that he's the one with the power to do so. "Interesting" He thought.

Leech then told her, "Maybe some other time. I'm going back to bed, and for what it's worth...I'm sorry for last night." Evienne just smiles and says, "Oh don' worry, I've already thought of 'ow yew're going to repay me for last night. Besides...it wasn' that bad...just talking to one anotha'. You're a lo' smarter then you look. We should definitely do it again some time, bu' maybe somewhere I wouldn' want ta' vomit." Leech yet again, looked at Evienne in amazement. Even after all that happened, she still considered him someone she could trust...he hoped a friend.

As Evienne turned to leave, Leech called out to her. When she turned to hear him out, Leech told her, "I just wanna say...I think you're amazing, and not just cause your a hero, but because you're you. I hope you consider me a friend, cause I consider you mine...heheh." Leech then turned back into Wendell Glass Hall, and hoped he hadn't made anything awkward between them. Evienne couldn't help but smile at him for that. Despite the circumstances of how they got to know one another, it made her feel better knowing she wasn't the only hero still trying to figure it all out. It made her feel a little less alone in her legend.


	2. Chapter 2: Chicken chasers

_So uh...turns out Leech's accent is brummie. Credit to WesGreenMcQueen for telling me this fact. Well at least I got Evienne's accent down. As for Leech, I've decided that he has a reason for not speaking in his normal accent, so that will be revealed next time. For now, I hope you all enjoy chapter 2, so without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY._

Chapter. 2

Evienne rolled in bed, trying to shake off her last nightmare. This one involved the towns people and the villagers. They all had formed an angry mob, and started to chase after all the heroes. Some fought, but were overtaken by the mobs, while others ran, running deep into the forests with the people on their tails. Evienne had hidden herself in one of the buildings to hide from the mobs, but had been discovered by a group of torch wielding men. They took her, and the others, which included Winter, Flash, Glory, and Leech, and bound them all together to a large wooden poll. Then the villagers all cheered in unison as they watched the fire consume them all.

Evienne had no idea of why it was she had even had such a nightmare. The people had loved them...for the moment. Plus, she had been going to Leech for a whole week and a half now, she had figured that the nightmares would all be gone by now. That had been the point of why she was now visiting him from time to time. It was repayment for that one night they had in the dungeons.

 _Flashback_

"You want me to "heal" you, like I had two nights ago?" Leech asked surprised. Evienne nodded, and told him, "Tha' night yew spoke ta' me...it 'elped me through the rest of tha' day. All I'm askin' is tha' yew do wha' it was yew did ta' me tha' night." Leech just looked at her as if she had a screw loose. What had happened that night was one of the most disturbing experiences he had ever gone through...he had thought it had been the same for her. He was just glad that she hadn't spoken out against him to the others.

"Consider it repayment. I did tell ya tha' mornin tha' we should do this again, did I nawt'?" Evienne asked, trying to get Leech to remember. Leech slowly nodded, but then said, "Yes, but I thought..." Leech hesitated to say those last words on his mind. He had thought that after he and Evienne had learned a bit about each other, that she might consider him a friend. He could have definitely used one to help him gather specimens, and aid him in his discoveries. He had thought that Evienne's young mind would be more interested in asking why it was so important to study the bodies of the creatures they've defeated in their quests across Albion. It would have been nice to have someone who finally understood his obsession, even better if she had become his pupil. They'd have long discussions, aid one another in dissections, and have a jolly good time asking and answering each others questions.

"'Ello, any one in there?" Evienne asked, waving her hand in front of Leech. This snapped Leech out of his thoughts, and back to Evienne, who was now frowning at him. She then said, "Could ya' nawt' space out when I'm speakin to yew?" Leech's shoulders just slumped as he nodded. Evienne then made a stern face, and said, "Good. Now, wha were yew gettin' at earlier? Yew thawt' wha' exactly?" Leech wouldn't say, he didn't want the girl to think less of him for hoping. He shook his head, and answered, "It was nothing...nothing at all. Just a thought, nothing more."

Evienne cocked her eyebrow, wondering what it was he was going to say to her. She then dismissed it as unimportant, and went back to her proposal. "So, are ya gonna 'elp me or nawt'?" Leech nodded, and told her, "I am a doctor after all. I've made an oath to heal people any way I can." "Good," Evienne smiled, "Then we're in agreement." She then held out her hand to Leech to shake on it. Leech obliged her, and the two shook. "You are now officially under my care." Leech said in a hearty voice. Evienne's face then became serious, as she said in a suspicious voice, "They're won't be any funny business like las' time, will there?" Leech's eyes widened at the question, as he quickly replied, "Oh no no, none of that. It's all strictly business, nothing to fear, so don't you worry about a thing."

Evienne giggled at Leech's nervousness, and told him, "Don't worry. I wos' jus' messin' wit' ya'." This caused Leech to ease up, as he began to giggle with Evienne. Of course nothing would happen, last time was just an accident. When they broke their handshake, Leech then said with great pride, "So how may this humble physician help you this fine night?" Evienne humored him, and replied, "I con't sleep doc, so I need ya' ta' fix me like ya' did before." Leech thought what she said over, and tried to think of what it had been that made Evienne feel as good as he said she'd been that morning. He doubted that a simple conversation could have had the affect to ease her mind, especially after witnessing everything she had down in the Wendell Glass dungeons. The girl had scared herself so bad, that she ended up giving herself a concussion that he had to...THAT WAS IT. When Leech had healed the nasty blow to Evienne's head, she seemed more wide awake and willing to listen. She had been able to relax herself in a moment that had earlier caused her to panic. 'Interesting.' Leech thought.

"Evienne...come here." said Leech, prompting the young woman to come closer. Evienne asks, "Wha' for?" Leech puts up his right hand, and answers, "I think this might be what helped you that night." Evienne looked at Leech, and then to his glowing hand with suspicion. She then asks, "Are ya' sure this is 'ow yew 'elped me las' time? Cause las' time yew touched me wit' tha' hand, I was bloody naked." Leech blushes in embarrassment at the memory, and looks away from Evienne saying, "Yeah...I wish that hadn't happened. I never wanted to undress you, I didn't want to risk seeing what you looked like under that dress." Evienne looks at him offended, and asks him in a accusing voice, "Oh I'm sorry, wos' I tha' hideous to look at?" Leech just looks back at her confused, but before he could respond, Evienne glared at him with dislike. She then said, "Yew shouldn' even be embarrassed. I wos' the one naked, nawt yew."

She then takes his glowing right hand, and tells Leech, "Where should I put it? Since yew con't stand ta' look ya'self, it looks like I'll hav' ta' do it myself." Leech then pulls away from her grip, and says in a flustered voice, "I can do it, just...hold still for a moment." Leech then puts his hand to Evienne's head, and begins to use his healing power. Evienne begins to feel the same sweet sensation she did two nights ago, and almost leans into Leech's touch. When Leech finally pulls away, she feels...empty for a moment, but then realizes that she feels as good as she did that morning after. She was now wide awake, and ready to take on the next day." Leech then asks, "How are you feeling? Any changes, new sensations, or irritability?" Evienne just hugs Leech, catching him off guard. 'The change in behavior is definitely a good sign.' Leech thought, 'Though I hope she isn't always this affectionate.' It wasn't that he didn't appreciate a good hug once in awhile, he just...wasn't used to the sensation, especially when it came to people he barely knew about.

Evienne then broke the hug, and looked at Leech like a cute puppy. "I feel wonderful," she declared in a cheer, "Thanks Leech, I'll come to yew if I'm eva' feelin' crappy again." She then ran out of his room, and into Brightlodge, with a new kick in her step. 'Hopefully that's enough of her for awhile.' Leech thought. He knew the girl had some problems, but he didn't like the idea of dealing with her every night. He either used this time to sleep or to continue his studies in the dungeons. As much as he liked to help his allies, he still needed to take care of himself too. He was hoping he wouldn't see her again any night soon, but for some reason he knew this wouldn't be the case.

 _End flashback_

Leech woke up to loud banging outside his door, and groaned as he put his mask on. As soon as he opened it, he saw Evienne whose eyes were now just as dark as his was. "Another sleepless night?" he asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Evienne looked down guiltily and nodded, not even bothering to give a reply. Leech just groaned, and told her, "Well, I'm not going to "heal" you tonight...or any other night for that matter." Evienne's eyes widened in shock, as she thought, 'Did he really just say that?' After registering what Leech had just said, Evienne began to giggle, which eventually turned into an outright laugh. She then said, "Tha's funny, but I thought I heard yew say yew weren' goin' ta' help me."

Leech shook his head, and replied, "I didn't say I was going to stop helping you. I'm just not going to use my powers for this issue." Evienne's toothy grin then turned into a dark frown. "Bu'...it's workin. Why...why would ya' stop if it's workin?" she said in a sorry tone. Leech felt bad for making her feel the way she did now, but he had to be firm on this decision. In a stern voice, he answered, "Because the treatment is ineffective. If it really was working, you wouldn't be here, asking me to "heal" you. I'm sorry, but we're gonna need to find another way to help you." "Well 'ow are we gonna do tha'?" Evienne asked, growing more irritable.

Leech then took some time to think over her problem. The girl was suffering from insomnia because of her nightmares, that much was known. The only issue was of how he could go about removing her problem. He could offer to perform a surgery, in where he removed the part of her brain that causes her nightmares, but he wasn't sure she would go with it. Plus the procedure would likely kill her if he wasn't careful, so that option was least likely. Then an idea hit him, 'Maybe I can find the answers in her dreams.' he thought. Yes, that could work, the problem wasn't one of the body, but that of the mind. He'd have to help her find a way to cope with her fears. It wasn't a cure like she wanted, but for now, it would have to do.

"Evienne," Leech finally spoke, "I need you to tell me the nature of your nightmares." Evienne looked at him with a blank face for a moment, and then asked, "Wha'?" Leech then rephrased what he had said, and told her, "I need you to tell me what was in your nightmares. Who was there. What monsters haunt you. What it is that you're afraid of." This caused Evienne to look at Leech like he was an idiot. She wasn't afraid of anything, she was a hero, why would she be afraid.

"I'm nawt' scared of anythin." She told him. This time Leech looked at her as if she were an idiot. Of she was scared, she had to be if she was having nightmares every night. "Oh come now, everyone's afraid of something." Leech tried to assure her. "Well nawt' me. If I wos', I wouldn 'ave become a 'ero." she replied, as if it was a matter of fact.

Leech inwardly groaned, the girl wouldn't listen. Maybe if he told her he was afraid, maybe then she would try to open up. "I'm afraid of the creatures we face." Leech admitted. "I don't like facing Balverines, outlaws, or even recaps. It scares me to think what a human being can become if twisted by dark forces." Leech inwardly shuttered at the thought, and then looked to his own hands. Even when he used his powers to help people, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Whenever he warped his flesh to the darkness...it always left him a cold and empty sensation.

"Well tha's yew, nawt' me. Don't like it, yew shouldn' 'ave become a 'ero." Evienne replied, not understanding Leech's fear. "When yew become a 'ero, yew're duty is ta' the people, and ta' killin' those dark forces. This is wha' it means ta' be a 'ero, and if yew play ya' cards right, ya'll become a legend. Sorry if yew're afraid, bu' yew've been given powa', and with tha' powa comes responsibility."

Leech didn't know how to respond to that. He would be amazed at the young woman's bravery, if she wasn't stressing him out...'Stressing me out.' Leech thought, as an idea came to him. "Evienne, do you remember what you told me that night you discovered my laboratory? The part about the hobbes, and how terrible it was when we learned what they did to the children. Do you remember that?" Evienne's face looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "Don' remind me. I con't stand the feelin' I 'ad when we came back to Brightlodge wit' tha' failure. We were 'eroes, bu' we couldn' do anythin' to save those children...I never wont' ta know tha' feelin' again."

'That's it,' Leech thought in realization, 'The poor woman hates feeling helpless. To feel she couldn't do more then she actually could. To be put down by the people, while trying to live up to her reputation as a hero.' All of that would certainly be enough to cause her stress and grief. It would definitely make her regret some of her decisions, and make her dread the next days challenges. She was still new to this whole "being a hero" thing, and he could relate to her in some ways. There was a difference between them though. Leech had grown up around death and failure. He knew what it was like to face an unknown disease. He knew what it was like to lose a patient. He knew what it was like to fail in his duty. He knew how people could be when you didn't live up to their expectations, and how it was to be shunned by his peers. Still...Leech never regretted being what he wanted to be in life, and had learned in his time as a physician that failure would always be hand in hand with success. This was probably why he was able to adjust to the life of being a hero so quickly. But Evienne...from what he had learned from the girl, she was just someone trained to wait for someone else to take that sword she wielded. She hadn't experienced much of the world before she took up the life of a hero. She didn't ask to be one, she just wanted to be free of her current responsibility. He doubted she'd even be here if it wasn't for that sword. 'She's like me in a way.' Leech concluded.

Leech looked at Evienne with new resolve, he knew how he could help her. The only question was, would she be willing to go with it?" 'Looks like I'm about to find out.' He thought, trying to build up courage for what he was about to suggest. Meanwhile Evienne was losing her patience. She knew Leech was trying to think of something, but it didn't mean she liked waiting for the answer. Then Leech spoke, and asked out of nowhere, "Are you busy tomorrow?" Evienne just looked at him confused, she wondered if she had let the man spend too much time in his own world, that he had forgotten about her problem. "Wha's this got ta' do wit' anythin'?" she asked, trying to understand. Leech answered, "A lot actually. I think I've found a way to help you with your insomnia. So if you do have time tomorrow, I'd like you to meet me in the center of Brightlodge. Can you do this?"

Evienne was still confused, what could it have been that it had to wait till morning? "Why con't we do it now?" Evienne asked, not wanting to wait any longer. Leech replied, "Because I'm too tired to do it now, and you having me think about another form of treatment has made me even more exhausted. I'll help you in the morning, so for now, just let me rest." Evienne's face just became even more irritated as Leech made his way back to bed. "Oh no," she said, turning him back around "If I'm nawt' gettin any sleep, then neitha are yew." Leech just rolled his eyes, and used his powers on her. "There," he said in an annoyed tone, "Now get out of my room." Leech then pushed her out, and locked the door. Evienne just stood there, at a loss for words. 'What got up his arse?' she thought, feeling a little fazed. She thought he'd enjoy a little company, even if it was strictly business. 'Maybe that's all it is.' Evienne wondered. 'Maybe he's just doing this cause he feels obligated.' Evienne couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the idea. She had thought he had been sincere when he said they were friends all that time ago. It certainly made her feel better thinking there was at least one person among the heroes who liked her. Not that she needed anyone to like her, she was there to be a hero, not to make friends with them. It was just...she had never relied on any of them to help her...until Leech.

She hadn't told the others about her dreams, she didn't want to look soft. If she wanted to prove she could hold herself among them, then she needed to play the part. She didn't want any of them to think she was just a stupid little girl who was way in over her head when she claimed the sword for herself. No, she wouldn't make herself a proper legend then. When she went back to Leech after that awkward night, she knew she might have been taking a risk, even if he wasn't like the others. 'But it wasn't.' she confirmed in her head. He kept quiet about it all, and helped her, even when it seemed inconvenient to him. She wouldn't admit it, but it felt good to know she could confide in someone. 'But if his idea works.' she thought, 'We'd have no more reason to speak to one another.' After taking a moment to ponder this, Evienne supposed this would be a good thing, the guy literally had skeletons in his closet. Yet...the idea still wasn't appealing.

 _The sun rises in Brightlodge_

Evienne had gone to the center of the city, and waited for Leech to arrive. True to his word, he arrived at the center, where he greeted Evienne good morning. "Hey Evienne," he greeted, "How was your night?" "Wha are we doin here Leech?" Evienne asked, crossing her arms. 'Oh she's serious this morning.' Leech thought, 'Probably didn't like to be kept waiting.' He concluded.

Leech then looked around, and circled the towns center. Evienne looked at him as if he'd lost it, and asked, "Wha' are yew tryin' ta' find?" Her answer came in the form of a chicken, that had bumped into her by accident. "There it is." Leech cheered, "That's how we're going to cure you." Evienne looked between Leech and the chicken, trying to figure out what he was getting at. Then thought came, and she told Leech, "Uuuum...I don' think havin some chicken soup is gonna 'elp me wit' my problem." Leech looked at her for a moment, and then erupted into laughter. Evienne glared at him, if he was trying to make fun of her situation, that wasn't going to happen.

As soon as Leech finished his laughing fit, he told Evienne, "We aren't going to eat the chicken. We're going to chase it down, and then kick it into the air." Evienne was again, at a loss of words. The only thing she was thinking now was, 'That's it, the man's completely lost it.' Leech then ran after the chicken in front of Evienne, which caused the chicken to run around the town center with Leech on it's tail. By the ninth time around, Evienne had had enough of Leech's foolishness. Just as Leech was about to make his tenth go around, Evienne stood in front of him, and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Leech asked, faking urgency, "You're letting him get away." Evienne gave Leech a look that told him she didn't care. "I thought yew said yew'd 'elp me." she said through gritted teeth. "Instead, yew're chasin' a chicken aroun', and embarrassin ya'self. Does bein' a 'ero mean nothin' to ya'?" Leech looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "Why can't heroes chase chickens?" Evienne's face then immediately turned from one of annoyance, to one of confusion. 'Does he really not know why?' she thought. Deciding to go along with it, she told Leech, "Because 'eroes don' act like little kids. 'Eroes are strong, an' courageous warriors, who take themselves seriously."

"Hmmmm," Leech poked fun, "That sounds like Rook to me. Not everyone else is like him." Evienne went silent in that moment, realizing what Leech had said was true. Trying to deny it, she said, "Oh yeah, well...wha' about the others aren' 'eroic?" Leech then counted his fingers, and said, "Well Sterling likes flirt and bed his fans. Shroud is an assassin, who's only goal is to get noticed by the people so he can improve his trade. Winter's a hero for fun, and Tipple likes to drink. Malice...he's a hero cause he's cursed to be one. So tell me, what's a hero supposed to be?"

Evienne remained silent for a moment, she hadn't really given herself the time to think about it that way. Still, they all had an image to upkeep for the villagers they rescued. Heroes should assure the people they're protecting, that they are capable of doing so. With this in mind, Evienne told Leech, "Wha' about the villagers, eh? Don' ya' think they'll look down on ya' for doin wha' yew're doin? Yew'll nevah make ya'self a proper legend then."

Leech nodded, but replied, "What does that matter?" Evienne answered, and with a stern voice said, "Do yew really want ta' be immortalized as a joke?" "No," Leech answered, "I'd like to be remembered for the person I was. If that's your idea of a funny joke, then I'd hope it's a good one. The kind that would make children laugh, and fill the hearts of adults with warmth." Evienne had no come back for that. Leech then finished saying, "Evienne, I'm not just a hero. I'm a physician, as well as a romantic, an adventurous soul, and a proud chicken chaser. Sorry if this is not what the people want in a hero, but rest assured, I am here to protect them. And if they still have doubts, what does it really matter?"

Evienne was astounded by Leech's reasoning. What Leech had said had given her an immense feeling of relief, though she wouldn't admit it. What she had said earlier about being a hero was still partly true after all. Still, it felt as if Leech had lightened some invisible weight with simple reasoning, and his own take on being a hero. It made the whole idea of being a hero feel a bit more bearable for her. "Still, kicking chickens won' 'elp me wit' my problem." Evienne insisted, getting back to the subject at hand. Leech just chuckled, and said, "We won't know until you try." He then pointed towards the chicken, and waited for her to try. Humoring him, Evienne walked up to the chicken, and tried to kick it, only for the thing to move before her foot could make contact with it.

Evienne just looked down surprised. The thing had moved, and she had missed it completely. She then tried again, but hit only air as the chicken turned in different directions. Growing frustrated, Evienne kicked at it again, only to stub her foot against Brightlodges center piece. She then began to jump on one foot, cursing into the wind, not even minding the passing villagers who covered the ears of their children. When she looked to Leech, she saw the masked man laughing hysterically at her.

"OH DEAR, HAS THE IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENED?" he bellowed, "HAS THE MIGHTY HERO EVIENNE, SLAYER OF REDCAPS, BALVERINES, AND OTHER FOUL CREATURES, BEEN DEFEATED? AND BY A MERE CHICKEN NO LESS?" Leech continued his laughing fit, even when it caused him to fall on his back. Evienne glared furiously at him, and kicked him saying, "Don' jus' lay there, 'elp me get this little bastard." "Leech rubbed his arm, and still laughing said, "My pleasure."

The two then proceeded in chasing the chicken all over Brightlodge. Evienne was hard on it's tail, while Leech who had been laughing a few minutes ago, was now gasping for air as he tried to keep up with Evienne. A small measure of relief came when the chicken ran through wooden fences, stopping Evienne in her tracks long enough for Leech to catch up. Leech breathed hard, and said, "Damn...(huff)...he got away...(huff) (huff)...Oh well, there are always others." "No," Evienne told him, "We go ovah' the fences."

"What?" Leech said, looking surprised at how far Evienne was willing to go. "Wha's a mattah Leech?" she asked with a smile, "Nevah tookin a shortcut before?" Evienne then made short work of the fences, as she flipped over each one with graceful fluid movements. Leech just stood there, and you wouldn't know it, but his mouth had been agape at what he had just seen. 'That woman's quite the acrobatic.' he thought, trying to register what he had just seen. Snapping himself out of his surprise, Leech then told himself, "If she can do it, then so can I." He ran toward the first fence, and jumped as high as he could, only to have one foot trip over the fence, and land face first into the ground. When he got up, his mask's nose looked as springy as an accordion. He then shook it off, and attempted to jump over the second fence, but landed on top of the fence instead, and had to jump down from it, making him pull a hamstring. Leech then awkwardly limped towards the third fence, and hoisted himself over, ungracefully landing on his back. For the fourth and final fence, Leech had attempted to try and jump over it, but had no energy to do so, causing him to crash through the last one.

Meanwhile, the same chicken from earlier had been hiding in an alleyway. It had thought itself safe, until a dark shadow castes itself over it. Before the chicken could react, Evienne kicked the flightless bird high into the air, as she shouted, "TAKE THA' YEW SMUG SHITE." She then reveled in her victory, waving her arms in the air like she won a prize. When she turned to tell Leech they got it, she saw that he was nowhere in sight. "Musta fell be'ind.' she told herself.

When she found him again, he was recovering at the town center. "You got it?" he asked. His response was a gleeful grin, and two thumbs up. "Good good, come sit down, take a breather." he said, motioning her to sit down next to him. Evienne obliged him, and took a seat, smiling as she looked at the condition of Leech's mask. "Wha 'appened to yew?" she asked, trying to contain her laughs. Leech, turned to face her, and said in a defeated voice, "You made jumping over those fences look easier then it actually was." This made Evienne snort as she laughed, she thought it was funny how she had beaten him at his own game.

"So," she said turning to him, "Wha' do I win?" Leech cocked an eyebrow, trying to understand the question. "What do you mean?" he asked, not liking the mischievous smile he was getting from her. Evienne then told him, "I beat ya' at yew're own game. So I'd like some sorta compensation for it." Leech nodded in understanding, and thought, 'Well, my goal was to have her lighten up. I suppose playing along, and giving her a reward wouldn't hurt.' He then asked, "What would you like?" Evienne thought about it for a moment, and then came up with a good one. She told him, "I'd like ta see yew're face." Leech was taken back by the request, and hastily replied, "Oh...uuuuuuuuhhhh...uuuummmm...how about another request?" Evienne shook her head, and answered, "No, I think I'm entitled ta finally see wha' it is yew think yew're hidin'.

Leech quickly changed subject, and asked, "What about that question you asked me that other night? I'll answer that if you let my mask go." Evienne didn't like that he was trying to bribe her out of seeing his face, but she guessed she could always see it another time. It wasn't like he could avoid her forever. Besides, she had completely forgotten about that question she had asked him that night, and it was high time she finally got her answer, now that he brought it up. "Okay fine, I'll take the answer ta' my question." "Alright," Leech said, preparing his answer.

"The reason I don't tell anyone I'm a hero is because...because I wasn't born one." Leech answered, waiting for a reaction. Evienne's reaction was one of disbelief, what did he mean he wasn't born a hero? After witnessing her take on this truth, Leech went on and said, "It was mere luck that I even became a hero. I was just the village idiot to most people in Whitehollow. Only a few accepted me as a healer, but the majority had thought me a nutter." "Tha's ridiculous," Evienne said outraged, "Did they even know ya'? I mean sure, some of the things ya' do are unsettlin, bu' yew aren' doin' it for some sick pleasure." Leech looked at Evienne, and chuckled at what she had said. Evienne didn't understand what had been so funny, wasn't he angry at them? "I'm sorry," Leech said in between laughs, "But you were the same way when you caught me that night. I find it funny that you can't remember it now."

Evienne was going to make a retort, but stopped when she remembered it was true. She couldn't deny the fear she felt that night, and she wouldn't lie to him, or deny him that truth. He already knew, so it was pointless to even try, it would be an insult if she did. "You see," Leech said, as if making a point, "That's why I don't tell anyone I'm a hero. I'd like them all to know me by my heart, not because I was given the power to change their minds. Those who doubt me back home, don't know I'm a hero, if they did they'd only respect me for being just that. Others would become fearful of me, and try to disprove me, even though I mean no harm."

Evienne could only agree with Leech, he was right about all of it. She had seen how different people were towards her, back at Muddypuddle. Where they once saw a simple maiden, the people now saw a battle hardened warrior. Life was different being a hero, she knew it, and now she knew Leech had known as well. They didn't have any goals to become heroes, but it seemed fate had different plans for them. Neither had been warriors, but by mere chance, they had joined others who have lived and trained to be what they are today.

With this all in mind, Evienne turned to Leech, and asked, "So wha' now?" Leech chuckled, and answered, "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Evienne rolled her eyes, and replied, "Nawt' tha', I mean wha do we do now?" "Oh," Leech blushed in embarrassment , "I don't know...you wanna chase more chickens?" Evienne shook her head, and and thought about what else they could do. She then thought of the pubs, and suggested, "How 'bout we go to the pubs?"

"Oh," Leech sounded unsure, "If you want to go, then that's fine." "Great," Evienne said getting up, "Let's go." She began walking towards the nearest pub, until she turned and realized Leech hadn't budged. She then walked back, and asked, "Are ya' comin?" Leech then got up, and said, "No, I should really be getting back to work." Evienne furrowed, and said in a taunting voice, "Work, work, work. You have all the time in the world to work. I thought we were havin' some fun." Leech just backed away, and said, "Look...I just don't do pubs."

'Don't do pubs?" Evienne thought, trying to figure out his problem. "Oh wait," she said snapping her fingers, "Yew didn' bring any gold coins with ya', did ya'? Oh well, tha's alright, I can pay for the both of us." Leech just shook his head, and began to walk away. Evienne wanted him to come with her, but she wouldn't force him. 'Oh well, he'll join me when he can.' She thought, turning back to the nearest pub.

 _Later that night_

Evienne sat in Leech's room, waiting for him to come in. A few moments later, Leech walks in with a bag of strange items. With one, he holds it towards her left breast, and listens to her gentle heart beat. He then puts the item away, and begins writing in a notebook. When he looks back down at her, he see's that she's tense, as if her body desired a soothing touch. To remedy that, he positions himself behind her own the bed, and begins to massage her shoulders.

He spends a good ten minutes on her shoulders, and then moves to her lower back, and then her hips. Before Evienne even knows it, Leech has moved to her chest. She didn't even mind, it just felt so good. He holds her close as he continues her massage, his mask poking just over her shoulder. She wants to see what's under his mask, and sneakily moves her arms toward it. Evienne quickly removes Leech's mask, and is surprised by what she see's. For under Leech's mask was the head of a chicken.

 _In the waking world_

Evienne awakes from her dream to see that it is now morning. When she realizes this, she's overcome with joy, and begins to dance around her room. 'This is wonderful,' she thinks, 'I can't wait to tell Leech his treatment worked.' That's when she stopped dancing. Leech...he probably already knew, since she hadn't woken him in the middle of the night. Evienne worried, she knew she shouldn't be, but she was. 'What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?'

Evienne knew that if she was cured, there wouldn't be any reason for the two to speak to one another. Evienne thought this over, and then rolled her eyes at the idea. After what he had told her yesterday, please, how could they not be friends? She was sure he wanted to see her. Though another thing bothered Evienne...what had been that dream she had of him last night?


End file.
